DragonBorn
by DCG-Charlie
Summary: Peace has come to Skyrim and the Dragonborn has a family. Serana is asked to meet the new addition to the family just to have her world turned on it's head. Dragons, werewolves, vampires, and of course Draugr. F!Dragonborn/Aela. OC/Serana
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's guess who? Ok so I've been gone for forever. I have had the worst case of write's block ever and now I have several ideas that I'll try to post within this next month. Anyways. Different from my other stories. I do not take credit for Skyrim or it's characters or I would have made the game a little differently. Anyways this story... Well I'll just let you read and find out for yourself yeah?**

**Allons-y!**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Serana spun the letter between her fingers as she looked out the carriage window. It had been two years since she had awoken from that tomb by the insane Dragonborn. Though after months of working together to stop her own father they had strangely become best of companions. A smile touched her pale lips at the memories.

It had been increasingly interesting when Dangerius had mentioned stopping at her home on the edge of the Pale to see her wife and adopted children. She had almost expected a milkmaid and a couple of loud milk drinkers from the way the odd 1/3 Altmer, Bosmer, and Dunmer Elf had talked about them. Instead there was Aela the Huntress with an icy frown, an energetic Samuel, a curious Sofie, the steward and stewardess Argis and Lydia. To say the least the small family was very different from what she had grown up to.

Golden eyes glanced down at the letter in her hands. It really came as no surprise that Dangerius had succeeded at one of her more outlandish experiments. Before Dawnguard had called her to help build bridges between the Vampires and the humans, the little Elf had been working on a way for the family to have a natural pregnancy without having a man in the relationship.

A light chuckle slipped from her lips. If the College of Winterhold didn't already have the Dragonborn as the Arch-Mage they would be begging for her within the next year. Opening the letter again she re-read what she had memorized.

To my dearest Vampire,

It has been too long since we last spoke. Aela and the children are doing

just fine but it seems Argis and Lydia are about to murder each other

through drinking contests. I wish I could join them these days but soon enough.

Peace has seemed to settle somewhat now that Elisif is on the throne

And most of the Stormcloaks are either dead or dispersed. This my friend

is not the only reason why I am writing to you now.

It brings me great pleasure to announce that my experiment worked

and that we are expecting a child any day now. Both Aela and I

would love for you to join us within the month to see the child first.

Please don't make me beg my friend. We hope to see you soon.

Dangerius Dragonborn

Serana refolded the paper and slipped it into her cloak. Having been away from the fort when the letter arrived, she immediately summoned for a carriage after she had read it. She would have set out on her own horse but after trekking around the provenance for two weeks the animal deserved a much needed rest. Shaking away from her thoughts she looked out the window again. Lush green grass was giving way to powdery snow. The vampire was almost excited to see her friend.

Turning from the window she checked the parcel on the other seat. She had a feeling Aela would skin her alive for what she was bringing. The same feeling was that Dangerius would laugh and agree with her. After making sure the wrapping was still covering it she sighed and pushed some of her raven locks from her face.

The carriage came to a halt. Serana tucked the package under one arm and pulled her hood up. It might be early evening but the familiarity gave her comfort. Opening the door and stepping out Serana was granted with the sight of the home.

It had been renovated and turned into something just short of a castle. All three wings had been expanded drastically while where the now extravagant garden and animal pen had been moved down into the pasture below the house where the grass was still tinted green. The stables had increased in size as well since there were now eight horses to tend to.

The feeling of home washed over the vampire. With a smile she paid the carriage driver and headed up towards the entrance. Before she was able to knock the worn oak door was opened by a young man. He gave her a grin and pushed his sandy brown bangs out of his eyes.

"Serana it's good to see you again. Ma has been complaining to mother about how you still weren't here to see the baby."

She scrutinized him for a long moment she could still see the boyish childlike excitement in his grey eyes. She nodded and handed him the gift with a smile.

"Well you're Ma always made me wait for her to finish the quest quietly and diplomatically so I figured I would give her some of her own medicine to see how she liked it."

He laughed as he stepped back from the entryway. She followed him her eyes taking in all that had been changed since she last visited. Paintings, crafts, artifacts, weapons, skulls, and jewels had been placed specifically to enhance the other more common items. It was a wonder that the family wasn't robbed every other day. Then again having four seasoned warriors and two children well on their way to being the next in line for whatever their prestigious Dragonborn mother had her fingers dipped into, the idea of trying wasn't very tempting.

"Ma we have a guest." Samuel called.

There was a quiet curse and a hiss before Aela came from the second floor of the home. The red head looked worn and frayed around the edges but still every inch the mighty huntress as the last time. A smile cut across her lips as she gripped Aela's out stretched arm in greeting.

"Hello Serana. I'm sorry my wife rushed you here. She's been impatient to see you."

The vampire laughed. "If she wanted to see me she knows she can always come find me. By the way you look very well for someone who was pregnant."

Samuel snorted before making a hasty escape up the second set of stairs. Aela looked somewhere between shock and amusement.

"Rius didn't tell you did she?"

Serana shot the younger woman a look. "Apparently it wasn't the whole story."

Aela smirked. "Well let us go see how the new mother is handling our new born."

The two matched pace as they took the stairs. What had been a second floor cluttered with stock piles of barrels and crates was now easily organized. The several beds that had once been randomly paced were gone to make way for more weapons racks and several hanging racks with drying meat and herbs. Everything looked like everyone but the Dragonborn had pitched in to reorganize the chaos of home.

Aela passed the greenhouse, where Serena would have guessed the woman would take the child first, and walked straight to the back. Serana frowned. Dangerius loved her Alchemy and had eagerly shown her the small circular space where she worked. Why would Dangerius purposefully place her child in danger?

"You saw that we changed several of the things my wife had made to the home when she first built it. The Alchemy laboratory is now completely detached from the house since Rius decided to see if a powder could be used on her bolts to make them explode."

The bark of laughter passed Serana's lips. It sounded like something the Dragonborn would try to do. Aela shook her head.

"Now we have a trophy room on the first floor and a master bedroom on this floor."

Serana nodded. Dangerius had mentioned how there wasn't enough room in the house at one point but the vampire had paid no mind to her friend at the time. Now she almost wished she had stayed to see how it had all come together so quickly. The sound of a door opening pushed her from those thoughts.

The room was well furnished. A large four poster bed faced the door from the far side of the room with white bear skin furs. Two armories stood tall against the left side wall with a wash basin in the corner. A couple of chairs and a low table sat comfortably closer to the door just on the other side of the armories.

Amber eyes turned towards the slight movement to her right. Dark silver hair was pulled back by a leather strip at the nape of a pale golden neck. The muscular frame of the woman was covered by a black tunic and trousers. Serana had to smile lightly at her old companion. Even motherhood it seemed couldn't get the Dragonborn to change her clothing type.

"_Werid feim_, praise the Fade my little one. You are a handful."

It only softened the Dragonborn's calming voice even more. The dragon language that rolled off her tongue was a far cry from that of her Shout.

Aela cleared her throat. The Elf turned her head towards them, her golden red rimmed eyes locking with Serana's. A broad smile lit her features.

"Serana I didn't expect you for another day or so. Isran sent word that you wouldn't be back from the scouting until late after noon today."

Serana smirked as Dangerius turned towards her. "Yes, well I coul-"

The air in her lungs stopped. The brightest green gold eyes Serana had ever seen were looking back at her. A tuff of dark silver hair fell around those dark eyes. A hand with pale golden skin a shade darker than her mother's reached towards her. A ghost of a smile played on the child's lips.

Dangerius fixed her daughter's red tunic top. "Serana meet Ronaan Dragonborn."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Ok yes I know. Lots to take in. So let me help break this down just a little so it's easier to understand.**

**House in the Pale IF you have it or a bought property you can only have three attachments. I do not like this in the least bit because I love Alchemy, Enchanting, looting, cooking and all the fun stuff equally so I literally took 20 minutes to build the most epic home ever.**

**West wing- Bedrooms with greenhouse above and Enchanter's Tower where the animals would be.  
North wing- Alchemy Laboratory, the trees were cut down and the lab is behind the house. The Trophy room is first floor and the storage room was made into a Master Bedroom for Aela and the Dragonborn. (because I store all my stuff where I sleep.)  
East wing- Armory is on the first floor and the kitchen is on the second. (NO FIRES WILL BURN DOWN THE WHOLE HOUSE) the library is where you would have the garden for all you're fun little plants.**

**Now everything is the same but I made the Enchanting Tower and Alchemy Laboratory bigger because I just hate the small space. The bedrooms are two SEPERATE ROOMS. One for Agris and Lydia and the other for Samuel and Sofie. The animals (cows and chickens) are literally down the hill near the road. I did this for two reasons. One MORE SPACE. I mean there's a ginormous amount of space and the game keeps them two feet from the house. Second reason, there will be more added too the house but I can't tell you just yet but there is a walk way up to the house.**

**Dangerius comes from the Dark-Hunter series and I love her character. This will be multiple pairings. Aela/Dragonborn, OC/Serana, and whoever else I decide. Now Dangerius and Aela are werewolves. This makes Ronaan a full werewolf also being 1/4 Altmer, Bosmer, Dunmer, and Nord. Also being born of the Dragonborn I'm going to tweak the system and Ronaan will be able to learn Shouts early. I will be doing extensive research on dragon language and other Elder Scroll things to make sure it stays good.**

**Read and Review my friends because this is going to be a long trip.**

**Until next time,**

**-DCG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup everyone? This one is a little different from the first chapter. I was actually going to use this for my Dragonborn but figured this would fit better. I didn't want to change it very much because it did start as a good piece. Hopefully you all will enjoy it.**

**Allons-y.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The string of the warrior's bow hummed lightly as it was pulled back completely taut with the overwhelming force in the shaft. The warrior lined up their shot carefully taking slow deep breaths as a bead of sweat slowly descended down from their temple. Moving slowly forward the warrior made their way through the shadows the black tinted armor masking their presence. The warrior stopped as movement was caught out of the corner of their eye.

A dark bulky shadow moved slowly forward the faint glint of dark armor and weaponry allowed the warrior to decipher if they were friend or foe. The warrior's companion, shield brother and family had tagged along on the mission saying that they were there was always trouble. Extra protection was the excuse this time.

The familiar ache of holding the heavily weighted bow reminded the warrior that this had to be done precise and silently. Moving the sight back into place the warrior took aim and waited for their shield brother to move to his targeted place. Taking another deep breath the warrior slowly started to relax their muscles before letting the air from their lungs come out easily as their released the arrow.

The aim was true as the arrow pieced through the back of the leather armor and into the heart of the enemy. Just as the plan played out three of the companions of the fallen ran over looking at what had happened to their comrade.

The warrior notched another arrow as her shield brother moved closer towards the target. Taking aim again the warrior let loose the second arrow just for it to make its home in another enemy's chest just above the heart in their aorta. Not even by the time the second enemy had fallen the warrior had loaded two more arrows and dropped the third and fourth enemy. The warrior set another arrow and crept forward silently as their shield brother moved forward through the now unguarded tunnel.

In a matter of moments the warrior and their shield brother had found the treasure room they had been looking for after disposing of several more enemies. The warrior's shield brother turned and looked at them dark amber gold eyes glinting from under his armor hinting at that roguish feral grin he would be wearing.

"I think Farkas will not be pleased that he will have to pay for our drinks at the pub for a full moon cycle." His chuckle muffled by his helmet.

"I think that Demitri will just be happy that you will return Gareth." The warrior said their voice also muffled by their helmet.

"Aye well grab this damn thing and be back at Whiterun by the morn. The wolf doesn't like it when he can't hunt for long."

The two pushed the doors open and quickly moved out of the way as the sound of an arrow trap releasing. The pressed themselves up against the side of the tunnel wall as the arrows cut through the air unrelentingly. The warrior grabbed the black armor plated shield from their back and the metallic black sword from their waist as Gareth pulled his increasingly larger shield from his back before retrieving his long sword. Throwing up their shields the two dodged and weaved through the door and around opposite sides of the room blocking and swiping arrows and spikes as they came.

What seemed like minutes later the barrage of projectiles ceased. The two warriors studied the room for a moment checking for more traps. Gareth gave the other warrior a brief nod before striding to one of the few chests in the room. The warrior placed their shield and sword back in their rightful place as they walked to the chest that was supposed to contain their target prize.

Testing the chest to see if it would just open the warrior huffed quietly at discovering it was locked. If one thing had come out of the war it was that people started to actually use their locks. Crouching the warrior pulled out their lock pick tools and started to work on the mechanism. Gareth moved slightly to cover the warrior's back as he finished his looting his eyes never staying in one spot too long.

"Did your mother ever teach you that lucky trick with her picks?"

After a few twists and a turn the warrior pulled back from the lock as the chest lid popped open. Gareth guffawed heartedly.

"It appears she did. At least you're more competent than the last milk drinker I had to tote around for the last quest. Sod couldn't tell what end could go into the lock from the hilt of his blade."

Putting the tools away the warrior waved him off then opened the lid fully taking a good look at what was inside. Crowns, golden and silver goblets, coins ranging from gold to copper littered the inside of the durable wooden prison. Grabbing what could fit into the cloth bag the warriors had brought the shorter of the two pushed aside some of the gold coins to find exactly what they had been sent to look for.

A pure gold and silver talisman of Talos shined dully back at the warrior. Grabbing the talisman and shoving it inside their armor the warrior turned and kicked the top close as the sounds of yelling and fast paced footsteps echoed through the tunnels. Tossing the bag to Gareth the warrior drew their bow taking point.

"Come on then you dirty bastards. I've fought skeever with more teeth than you lot." The giant of a man yelled.

"You just love egging them on don't you."

Taking off up through the tunnels the two shield siblings didn't stop to hesitate when attacked. Their pace, thanks to the beast, never slowed and found they were coming out of the ancient Nord tomb in a matter of minutes. Racing towards the tied off horses several yards away the smaller of the two turned and fired off several arrows each of them finding their home in a live body.

Making it to the horses they quickly untied them and took off at the fastest the horses could gallop. Looking back the two warriors saw the enemies yelling in anger. Gareth let out another loud guffaw at the scene behind them as he steered his horse towards Whiterun. The smaller warrior watched for a second longer before following at a slower trot.

As the two rode towards what they now called their home at Jorrvaskr they kept a wary eye out for the bandits that liked to roam in the area ahead of them that would cut off two days travel instead of going the safer route. True the Circle had claimed them as the foolhardy duo when they went on an assignment together but that did not mean that they were completely senile.

Resting one hand on each of their blades the warriors bayed their horses into a faster speed. Pushing forward into the bandit territory each of the warriors prayed to the gods that they wouldn't be pulled into another fight so soon after their last battle. With their prayers said they made their way deeper into the bandit country.

Hours blended together turning the bright midmorning into twilight as they moved closer towards Whiterun with not so much as a bothersome bug. Slowly the lush greenery of the forest and hills gave way to plains of grass and bushes that were scattered in odd places. Elk and deer lifted their head as the two passed by watching with a cautious eye before going back to their grazing.

Gareth reached back into his bag and pulled out a hunk of dried horker meat before splitting it into strips with a clean dagger. Waving a piece at his companion he broke the silence that had settled between them.

"You should eat you know. You won't be able keep up your strength if you don't."

The warrior waved him off with a black gloved hand. "I'll eat when we are back to Jorrvaskr."

Shaking his head Gareth pushed his helmet up so his face could be seen as he started eating. "Have it your way. I just hope, for your sake, that Serana doesn't find out."

The smaller warrior huffed through their nose and shifted in the saddle. The two continued in a muted silence that was only broken by the flesh being torn in two as the taller warrior ate. The sky slowly turned from hues of orange, blue and pink to an inky black with flecks of light coming from the stars.

Gareth shifted slightly as he looked around. "Something doesn't feel right."

"It's all the horker meat you've been eating. I don't think you've taken any time to breathe since you brought out the six pounds you've already eaten."

An arrow whizzed through the air before imbedding itself into the shorter warrior's shoulder just under the protective plate. They let out a startled grunt of pain before snapping the reins, pushing the horse into a full gallop. Gareth tossed the last hunk of meat to the side before taking off unsheathing his long sword. The archer shot out of the brush fast trying to keep the distance between them. The smaller warrior snarled and lobbed a dagger. The aim was true as the archer crumpled to the ground. Gareth looked towards his friend.

"It's not poisoned is it? I don't think we have any cure potions with us."

The short warrior wretched their helmet off short sharp pants breaking from their lips. Dark silver bangs fell into pained golden green eyes.

"Yes it is damn well poisoned. I can already feel it. Loot the archer I'm going ahead to Whiterun. Hopefully Sofie has her potions well stocked."

Gareth nodded. "Try not to get hit this time Ronaan."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Hope you all liked it. It's a little rough around the edges but I think was ok.**

**Read and Review. Please.**

**Until next time.**

**-DCG**


End file.
